QUEDATE CONMIGO
by touka-chan21
Summary: llegaron a la estación y bajaron, sus compañeras iban caminando frente a ella mientras seo se rezagaba más y más, perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho el sonido de una bocina y tampoco vio como un auto que derrapo iba hacia ella con mucha velocidad, lo siguiente que seo sintió fue el penetrante filo de las palabras de wakamatsu "ella no es una buena persona"
1. Chapter 1

**Que hay minna!**

 **Les tengo preparado un fic acerca de una de mis parejas favoritas del anime, así que por favor lean y me dicen que opinan pues es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos.**

 **Otra cosa, cambiare un poco algunos detalles en las personalidades así que disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: gekkan shoujo no es de mi propiedad, es de izumi tsubaki-senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

" **decepciones"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-ah~~ que hermosa voz!

-wakamatsu?

-oh, nozaki-senpai!

-se te ve muy feliz

-si-asintió el peli morado-es que al fin lo conseguí!

-el que?

-sakura-senpai

-sakura

-esto-enseño el menor a los otros

-un boleto?

-no es cualquier boleto nozaki-kun, es una entrada para la presentación de los coristas del distrito que se hará este viernes después de clases

-ya veo

-así es, por fin, por fin-wakamatsu se alejó de ellos desbordando alegría y corazones por todos lados mientras sus senpais solo lo veían con una gota en la nuca

-por cierto nozaki-kun, venía a darte una entrada también, por si no tenías nada que hacer-la chica se sonrojo y el inexpresivo pelinegro acepto la entrada

-está bien, iré

-e-enserio?-el asintió-que bien! Oh, también ira mikorin así que saliendo de clases iremos juntos a la estación

.

.

-VIERNES-

.

.

En la entrada de la escuela se encontraban sakura y nozaki esperando a mikoshiba quien venía acompañado por kashima

Kashima-kun!-saludo sakura y la peli azul sonrió

-también ira con nosotros-les aviso mikorin

-vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde-respondió nozaki y todos se pusieron en marcha

-por cierto kashima-kun porque decidiste venir?-pregunto la peli naranja

-bueno chiyo-chan, lo que pasa es que como últimamente he estado más tiempo con sensei en el club de coro me he interesado en esa clase de música, además senpai aún tiene la idea del musical

-ya veo, entonces quieres aprender a vocalizar viendo a otras personas hacerlo

-si es así como planeas meterte tras bambalinas?-pregunto nozaki

-es kashima después de todo-respondió mikorin-de alguna u otra forma si hay chicas la dejaran pasar-llegaron a la estación y subieron al tren que los llevaría cerca del auditorio donde se harían las presentaciones-por cierto sakura, donde está tu otra amiga, seo

-ha, no he visto a yuzuki desde ayer en la tarde

-sensei? Ella está en el auditorio a donde vamos-el pelinegro se puso nervioso-escuche de las chicas del club que iría a las presentaciones-esas palabras reconfortaron al pelinegro pues era imposible que seo formara parte de las coristas del distrito no?

Llegaron a su destino y a lo lejos en la entrada del auditorio vieron a wakamatsu acompañado por el castaño hori, los cuatro se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron para después entrar al lugar e ir directo a sus lugares pues había mucha gente ese día

-hay más gente de la esperada-menciono hori quien estaba sentado junto a kashima

-es normal, después de todo las coristas son muy populares-respondió mikorin quien estaba sentado después de kashima junto a waka

-aun así no veo a yuzuki-contesto sakura mirando para todos lados, ella estaba en medio de waka y nozaki

-seo-senpai vendrá?-pregunto el peli morado haciendo una expresión de total desagrado-bueno, no importa, mientras pueda conocer por fin a la lorelei del club de coro todo lo vale-nozaki se tensó de nuevo y con una sombra azul cubriendo su frente volteo a ver al menor

-la…lorelei?

-si!-respondió el chico con una sonrisa feliz-tendrá una presentación especial, como el miembro más reciente decidieron dedicar el espectáculo de hoy a ella-el mangaka sudaba frio, ya era inevitable que wakamatsu supiera la verdad, algo, debía hacer algo y rápido

-w-wakamatsu!-grito llamando su atención-no deberías estar aquí!

-eh? Por qué no senpai

-p-porque lo….-las luces se apagaron y en el escenario apareció la silueta de un hombre extraño

-público en general esta tarde los miembros de esta asociación cultural les presentaremos el acto único de un nuevo talento que se ha unido a nuestras filas, ella es la inigualable yuzuki seo-san-el público aplaudió y wakamatsu pasmado como estaba no alcanzo a escuchar cuando nozaki le llamaba pues aunque odiara a senpai le parecía una broma de mal gusto el hecho de que ella subiera a humillarse en el escenario por su horrible canto, además él quería ser el primero en lograr algo como eso para que ella sintiera lo que le hizo sentir a el muchas veces, las luces se apagaron de nuevo y solo un reflector ilumino el centro del escenario revelando a seo forrada en un vestido blanco que arrastraba en el suelo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y un moño blanco amarraba por detrás unos cuantos mechones, los hombres del público se sorprendieron al ver a la chica tan linda que estaba ahí, sin embargo todos se maravillaron aún más con la melodía que toco y segundos después seo comenzó a cantar, entre el público sus amigos la veían, unos como hori y mikorin estaban pasmados, kashima y sakura estaban sonrojadas y felices de ver a su amiga en su forma "linda" por otro lado nozaki con movimientos pausados volteo a ver a waka quien ni siquiera se había quedado dormido pues el hecho de ver que esa voz y la de su lorelei eran iguales le quito el sueño y no hizo nada más que quedarse inmóvil viendo y escuchando a la mujer que tanto le desagradaba.

.

.

.

.

.

-estuviste genial seo-felicito una de sus compañeras del club

-ha, gracias-respondió

-sabes, entre el público estaba kashima-kun junto a los chicos con los que se juntan, estoy tan celosa

-seo tienes mucha suerte, wakamatsu-kun también vino

-al igual que mikoshiba-kun!-mientras las chicas se perdían en su idilio la chica sonreía pues sus amigos habían venido a verla, se sentía animada especialmente por que waka había escuchado su voz, la que tanto decía querer y que le gustaba demasiado, un poco nerviosa camino sin detenerse hasta que escucho las voces de sus amigos

-por eso te dije que salieras-nozaki hablaba con waka quien no se movía, los demás tenían cara de preocupación, quiso ir a ver pero el peli morado comenzó a reaccionar

-debí escucharte senpai?

-….

-wa…

-por qué no me dijeron, ustedes lo sabían!

-hey mocoso-le llamo hori-no entiendo por qué te molesto saber que seo era la lorelei del coro

-tal vez no se haya dado cuenta senpai pero odio a seo-senpai!-seo y sus compañeras escucharon la declaración escondidas tras uno de los muros del lugar-es la peor persona que he conocido, he intentado decírselo desde que la conozco pero no me entiende, es muy egoísta, siempre molestando en el club de baloncesto, hiriendo nuestro orgullo, además no pierde el tiempo de humillarme y gracias a ella tuve y tengo un estrés terrible, es mal educada, poco femenina e idiota! Y lo peor de todo es que declare frente a todo mundo que amaba a la lorelei del coro, pero no es posible que alguien como seo-senpai tenga una voz tan maravillosa, ella no la merece, ella no es una buena persona-el peli morado con el corazón roto salió corriendo del lugar sin importarle que todos a su alrededor le hayan escuchado.

.

.

.

.

.

En el autobús que las llevaría a la estación seo y sus compañeras estaban en silencio pues después de escuchar tal declaración la lorelei solo ponía una expresión seria, no había llorado como una chica normal, simplemente estaba seria observando las gotas de lluvia que caían del negro cielo

-se ve normal-comento una chica

-aun asi no parece estar de humor-llegaron a la estación y bajaron, sus compañeras iban caminando frente a ella mientras seo se rezagaba más y más, perdida en sus pensamientos no escucho el sonido de una bocina y tampoco vio como un auto que derrapo iba hacia ella con mucha velocidad, lo siguiente que seo sintió fue el penetrante filo de las palabras de wakamatsu "ella no es una buena persona"

.

.

.

Las heladas gotas caían mojándolo completamente, iba caminando por el parque de ese lugar y recordaba con dolor lo que momentos atrás había añorado por meses, conocer a la lorelei, sin darse cuenta que ya la había conocido de la peor forma posible, se sintió mal por haberse expresado así de seo pero no pudo evitar que esas filosas palabras salieran de su boca pues era todo lo que tenía guardado para decirle a seo cara a cara, un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo saco de sus pensamientos, al voltear a ver vio al príncipe de la escuela jadeando frente a el

-kash…-le dio otro golpe

-arrepiéntete-lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa y lo acerco a su rostro-escuchaste? Arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste de senpai-le propino un golpe más fuerte

-kashima-kun!-sakura asustada se acercó a ellos, wakamatsu escupía sangre y se incorporaba-estas bien wakamatsu-kun?

-discúlpate

-admito que me pase esta vez, pero no pude evitarlo, lo que dije era lo que verdaderamente me hace sentir seo-senpai-sakura dejo caer su bolso

-aun si es sensei, aun si se comporta así, no la conoces por completo!-los demás chicos se acercaron a ellos-solo porque es diferente de nosotros no significa que sea mala, al contrario, ella es la más especial de todas! Y tendrás que disculparte-la chica salió enojada del lugar, sakura ayudaba a waka y hori observo al príncipe marcharse seguido de mikoshiba

-aun así, he sido amable y paciente y ella solo me humillaba-el peli morado se levantó y se alejó también, hori prometió llevarlo a casa dejando a sakura y nozaki juntos

-nozaki-kun-el aludido la miro-crees que….olvídalo, vamos a casa-el asintió y salieron en dirección a la estación, cada quien en sus pensamientos, sakura seria y el pensando en si de verdad había sido buena idea haberle escondido la verdad a su más joven amigo

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, si quieren averiguar que pasa les invito a leer el siguiente cap**

 **Chaito….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicos les he traido el cap dos de quédate conmigo, asi que sigan disfrutando con esta historia**

 **Agradezco a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un review dejando en claro que actualizara**

 **Muchas gracias, me alegra que les haya gustado, asi que sin mas los dejo con el siguiente cap**

 **Disclaimer: GSNK es propiedad de izumi-senpai, yo pido prestados a sus personajes para escribir historias**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2**

" **sentimientos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ENOJO, eso es lo que kashima sentía en ese momento, sabia que sensei y wakamatsu no se llevaban muy bien que digamos pero aun asi aquellas cosas horribles que dijo la lastimaron, como se atrevia a juzgar a una chica que siempre daba todo de si, aun siendo diferente como seo lo era, no se merecía tales palabras

-kashima-kun!-le llamaban sus fanáticas, sonrio con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo y se acerco a ellas, pues al menos trataría de sonreir sinceramente cuando viera a seo para sus clases de canto.

.

.

.

.

.

EL ARREPENTIMIENTO no es algo que nozaki conociera o sintiera pero en ese momento es de lo que su ser estaba completamente lleno, supo que tenia que decir la verdad en cuanto wakamatsu pregunto por la voz que había escuchado en la reproductora, aun asi algo le dijo que se detuviera y se quedara callado, se arrepintió una y mil veces llegándole con mas intensidad aquel amargo sentimiento de decepción hacia si mismo.

Suspiro por quinta vez de camino a la escuela, si llegara a ver al menor le pediría disculpas y arreglaría las cosas con el

-nozaki-le llamo mikoshiba mientras se acercaba a el

-mikoshiba

-calme a kashima ayer-el morocho asintió-pero por el momento es mejor que ella y wakamatsu no se cruzen, seria catastrófico por donde lo veas

-pienso lo mismo, en fin, en cuanto a eso creo que también deberíamos evitar que se encuentre con seo, por salud mental

-supongo…oh-el pelirojo miro hacia la izquierda-sakura!-la llamo pero la chica no respondio y siguió su camino

.

.

.

.

.

LA PREOCUPACION embargo a chiyo pues llevaba varios intentos de marcar al teléfono de yuzuki para felicitarla y nunca contesto, luego marco a su casa y fue lo mismo, quizá debía marcar a ryosuke pero no tenia su numero, solo esperaba que al llegar al salón la chica ya estuviera en su lugar tan despreocupada como siempre, la saludara y dijera alguna tontería como acostumbraba

Decidida acelero el paso y trato de llegar lo mas rápido posible al aula ignorando que mikorin le llamaba, fue a su asiento y no había nadie, se sentó y espero los minutos restantes hasta que el profesor entro, no era tan malo, tal ves yuzuki entraría tarde al salón como siempre solia ser, dejo pasar unos minutos mas hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió y entro el profesor que siempre perseguia a seo por el patio, este se acerco con mala cara al profesor y después de susurrarle cosas al oído salio

-chicos-llamo-me han informado que seo yuzuki tuvo un accidente el pasado viernes, por esa razón no ha venido a clases por lo que al terminar….-la pelinaranja escucho poco a poco la voz del profesor alejarse, por inercia tomo su mochila y salio corriendo del salón chocando con kashima en el pasillo

-ocurre algo chiyo-chan?-sakura la observo y después la llevo consigo a la salida de la escuela-e-espera, a donde vamos?

-un accidente

-que?

-yuzuki tuvo un accidente!-exclamo con los ojos vidriosos, la peliazul salio de su impresión y corrió junto a la ojimorado, saco su teléfono y marco el numero de ryo para averiguar en que hospital estaban, no tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital de ese mismo distrito por lo que al preguntar en recepción les indicaron el cuarto de la paciente, subieron por el ascensor y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a ver a ryo fuera del cuarto, el las recibió indicándoles que podían pasar pero que debían prepararse

-como esta sensei?-pregunto kashima

-ella esta estable ahora

-que paso?-pregunto la pelinaranja

-sus compañeras nos dijeron que bajaron del bus para tomar el tren, yuzuki se rezagó y cuando una de ellas volteo solo vio como mi hermana rodaba por el parabrisas del auto

-su estado?-inquirio kashima

-estable pero…

-pero

-esta en un coma profundo-ambas palidecieron-el golpe principal fue en la cabeza, le han operado y ha sido exitoso pero en cuanto salio del quirófano cayo en coma, no tienen idea de cuando despertara. La noticia les cayo como un balde de agua fría, minutos después pudieron pasar a ver a la chica, estaba postrada en la cama y ninguna imagino verla nunca asi pues siempre estaba llena de energía, esta imagen las hizo estremecer y las lagrima rodaron por fin

.

.

.

.

.

-maldicion kashima, donde estas?

-hori-senpai!-nozaki y mikorin se le acercaron, estaban a las afueras del gimnasio

-nozaki, mikoshiba

-senpai no has visto a sakura?-pregunto nozaki

-no, yo estoy buscando a kashima también y no aparece por ningún lado

-tal ves están juntas-concluyo el pelirojo

-oe hori!-uno de sus compañeros de clases le llamo

-que ocurrio?

-no estoy cien por ciento seguro pero se rumora que kashima y una chica pequeña se saltaron las clases por que fueron a ver a la lorelei del coro al hospital

-seo….-nozaki y los otros se quedaron pasmados

-sabes donde están?-pregunto hori

-creo que es en el hospital de este distrito-los chicos sin retardos salieron directo al hospital pues parecía que no era nada bueno

.

.

.

.

.

-wakamatsu-kun-hana, una de las miembros del club de coro llamo al chico quien se dirigía al gimnasio

-se te ofrece algo?

-tal ves no deba decírtelo pero debes disculparte con seo….

-lo siento, se me hace tarde-dispuesto a irse se dio la vuelta

-espera! Esta es la dirección, ve-el tomo el papel doblado arrugándolo y se lo metio al bolsillo ignorando la propuesta y entrando al gimnasio

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hasta aquí el cap, espero lo disfruten como yo y veamos que pasa despues**


End file.
